


W pogoni za słońcem

by MissCath



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Virgins Aww, F/M, First Time, Het, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Sexy height differences, Smut, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie oryginalnego streszczenia: Brakująca scena z "A Lover of the Light". Wiecie która. TA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W pogoni za słońcem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chasing Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653587) by [CircusBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones). 



> Tłumaczenie oryginalnego komentarza: Obiecana dodatkowa scena z "A Lover of the Light", akcja dzieje się w Mieście na Jeziorze (Esgaroth).  
> To było bardzo ciekawe doświadczenie, dobieranie odpowiednich słów, ale tak, żeby styl nie był zbyt kwiecisty (Nie pisałam smutów do Tolkiena od dziewięciu lat, ale zapewniam, że były okropne). Pewne proste słowa po prostu nie pasują, są niewłaściwe. A jeśli szukacie czegoś bardziej ostrego, bezpośredniego, to polecam moje fanfiction do Wolverine'a ;)  
> Wzięłam pod uwagę różnicę wzrostu, ale bez zbędnych technicznych opisów.   
> Od tłumaczki: Zgoda autorki jest, pytałam jakiś czas temu. Dawno jednak nie miałam do czynienia z tłumaczeniem literackim, dlatego też jest ono dość luźne w porównaniu do oryginału - niestety, autorka nie ułatwiła zadania, bo pisze często bardzo długie i bardzo rozbudowane zdania, które nierzadko musiałam rozbijać, dlatego tłumaczenie tak krótkiego tekstu odwlekałam chyba z dwa tygodnie, jeśli nie więcej. Starałam się w każdym razie - na naszym podwórku jeszcze nie ma za dużo ficów do Hobbita, a tym bardziej ze świecą szukać pairingu Kili/Tauriel. Jest kilka ficów po angielsku, ale ten one-shot przypadł mi najbardziej do gustu - jest to część dużo większego fica, którego również polecam. Mam nadzieję w każdym razie, że tekst da się czytać i się spodoba. Tyle ode mnie.

Somewhere deep in the dark  
A howling beast hears us talk.  
I dare you to close your eyes  
And see all the colors in disguise.  
Running into the night,  
The earth is shaking and I see a light.  
The light is blinding my eyes  
As the soft walls eat us alive... 

 

Gdy Tauriel usiadła na brzegu łóżka, a palce Kiliego zaczęły się niezręcznie plątać wokół sznurowań jej sukni, stwierdził, że owa suknia ma za dużo troczków. Elfickie stroje wyglądały prosto w Rivendell i w Mrocznej Puszczy, a Tauriel wolała ubierać się tak, jak inne kobiety z Miasta na Jeziorze podczas pobytu w tym miejscu. Wiązania sukni na jej plecach były dla palców Kiliego jak złośliwa, szydercza łamigłówka.  
\- Chyba zapomniałem, jak to rozwiązać...  
Uśmiechnął się, choć nie mógł znieść nerwowego tonu w swoim głosie. Dopóki nie usłyszał podobnego tonu w jej.  
\- W porządku - wymamrotała, sięgając dłonią i rozwiązując troczek za jednym pociągnięciem.   
Jej dłoń drżała. To była błahostka, ale dodała mu otuchy, widząc, że dla elfki to również było coś nieodkrytego. Schylił się, żeby przeczesać jej włosy, całując jej kark, a gdy jego palce znalazły się między troczkami, pociągnął je delikatnie. Kili wmówił sobie, że nie będzie się tak denerwował, gdy będzie zajęty całowaniem jej, więc całował jej skórę i rozluźnił troczki, a jej oddech stawał się coraz płytszy.  
Kiedy w końcu jej suknia luźno opadła z jej ramion, Kili, mając sucho w ustach, odkrył, że elfy nie noszą zbyt wielu warstw ubrań, jak krasnoludzice, czy ludzkie kobiety.  
\- Twoje piegi... - jego dłonie powędrowały na jej plecy, by potem ześlizgnąć się do jej talii. - Są wszędzie. - Uśmiechnął się, dotykając bladych śladów na jej jasnej skórze. Czuł, że dzięki jego dotykowi przez jej ciało przechodzi przyjemny dreszcz.  
Tauriel popatrzyła na niego przez swoje nagie ramię, trzymając swoją suknię z przodu jedną ręką. Jej uśmiech był jakby... nieśmiały? Nigdy wcześniej nie użyłby takiego słowa, żeby ją opisać, ale tak właśnie było. Pani kapitan była nieśmiała.   
\- To dlatego, że całe lata w lesie próbowałam złapać odrobinę słońca - powiedziała mu, odwróciła się i zarzuciła swoje ramiona na jego szyję.  
Kili zamknął oczy i pocałował ją, ściągając dalej jej suknię. Jego dłonie wędrowały wzdłuż jej pleców, jej boków, jej talii. Zawsze wpadały mu w oko okrąglejsze panny, a teraz widział niepowtarzalny urok w szczupłej sylwetce, gładkiej skórze i w kilku bliznach, które dotykał swoimi palcami. Z wdziękiem zrzuciła z siebie całkiem suknię, a on poczuł jej smukłą postać pod sobą.   
Tak, w jego ramionach była właśnie wysoka, naga kobieta. Jego zdenerwowanie znów powróciło.  
Kiedy otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią, zobaczył na jej twarzy rumieniec oraz ten niepewny uśmiech, połączony z bardzo, bardzo gorącym spojrzeniem... Kili uśmiechnął się, obrócił, przyciskając ją do poduszek, sprawiając, że zaczęła chichotać z zaskoczenia. Kiedy tak leżeli, nie było widać dużej różnicy wzrostu między nimi. Tauriel przyciągnęła go do siebie, by znów go pocałować. W jego włosy wplotła swoje dłonie i kosztowała słodycz wina, którą wciąż można było czuć na jego języku. Jego ręce znów wędrowały po jej skórze, tym razem po jej żebrach. Głaskał jej małe piersi swoimi szorstkimi palcami. Tauriel pojękiwała, połykając głośno ślinę, a on uśmiechał się, jakby odurzony. Przyciągnęła go do siebie, by znów go pocałować. Kąsała jego wargę, a potem obróciła się z gibkością dzikiego kota.   
\- Wciąż jesteś ubrany, tak nie może być – szepnęła.  
Kili w milczeniu pokiwał głową, patrząc jak oniemiały na jej nagie ciało, jej włosy opadające wzdłuż jej talii, przykrywające ciemnoróżowe sutki na jej piegowatych piersiach. Nie chciał pozwolić swoim nerwom na to, by znów go zniewoliły. Kili usiadł i pocałował ją w to miejsce. Jego usta wędrowały po jej piersi, a jego zarost drapał jej skórę. Westchnęła głośno, a jej ręce dotknęły brzegu jego koszuli. Uśmiechnął się, sądząc w duchu, że być może nie jest taki beznadziejny. Swą uwagę teraz skierował na drugą pierś.  
Tauriel w końcu udało się zdjąć jego koszulę. Oboje śmiali się trochę z tego, gdy ona męczyła się, żeby ściągnąć koszulę przez jego głowę. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, więc Kili zaczął się zastanawiać, co jest nie tak. Jej gładkie dłonie głaskały włosy na jego klacie. Tauriel wyglądała na zachwyconą tym, co zobaczyła.  
\- Nigdy nie widziałam włosów na męskim torsie, choć, nie widziałam ludzkich mężczyzn – przyznała, uśmiechając się.  
\- Więc widziałaś wielu półnagich elfów, co? – zażartował Kili, choć było czuć niepewność w jego głosie.  
Elfia panna tylko pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jej dłonie wędrowały po jego klacie, ramionach, a ona schyliła się, żeby pocałować jego obojczyk.  
\- Nie w taki sposób, jaki sugerujesz, mój książę. - Droczyła się z nim, a jej zęby delikatnie kąsały skórę na obojczyku. – Jestem żołnierzem, więc często przebywam wśród elfów, czyli tak, widziałam ich półnagich – powiedziała to mrucząc z zadowolenia, gdy jego palce powędrowały na jej plecy.   
\- Ale nie, ja… - zwilżyła swoje wargi, zamknęła oczy i położyła głowę na jego klacie. – Ja nigdy…  
\- Wiem – Kili uśmiechnął się. – Ja też nie. Więc jeśli jestem okropny…  
\- Jesteś wspaniały – wyszeptała Tauriel, kładąc się na plecy i obracając się razem z nim.   
Wziął jej policzki w swoje dłonie i ucałował ją, czule głaszcząc jej uszy. Uwielbiał to, jak wygięła swoje plecy w łuk, leżąc pod nim. Jego skóra dotykała jej skóry, a włosy na jego klacie dotykały jej piegów. Kiedy poruszyła biodrami, ciężko wzdychając, Kili nagle uświadomił sobie, że wciąż ma na sobie spodnie. Czuł, jak krew napływa mu do uszu, uśmiechnął się nerwowo i sięgnął do paska.  
\- Jesteś taka piękna – powiedział z czułością w głosie i patrząc na jej reakcję.   
Teraz nie była żołnierzem, była panienką, równie zdenerwowaną, jak i on, a jej ruchy były wdzięczne i gładkie. Kili poczuł, że może jest zbyt ostry i niezdarny w porównaniu do niej, ale w jej oczach widział, że jej się to naprawdę podoba.  
\- A ty jesteś lepszy, niż ci się wydaje – powiedziała Tauriel, uśmiechając się i obracając się jeszcze raz z nim, kiedy tylko on zrzucił z siebie spodnie i bieliznę. – Nawet z tą przeklętą brodą – warknęła.  
On natomiast jęknął gardłowo, kiedy oplotła swoje nogi na jego, kąsając jego szyję. Jej ręce objęły jego ramiona, a Kili zobaczył, że bardzo jej się podobają. Teraz poczuł jej dotyk nisko, na swoim podbrzuszu, co wyjątkowo na niego podziałało. Jego ręce chwyciły mocniej jej włosy, a ona zatrzepotała rzęsami, nieśmiało się uśmiechając.  
\- N-Nie jestem pewny, czy… - powiedział Kili.  
Jego ciało przylegało do jej, a on nie był pewny, jak długo tak wytrzyma, pozwalając jej na te ruchy, pełne pożądania i namiętności. Tauriel zdawała się rozumieć, a jej policzki oblał wstydliwy rumieniec. Wzięła jego policzki w swoje dłonie i podciągnęła go tak, żeby usiadł, wcześniej siadając na niego okrakiem.  
\- No to nie czekajmy.   
Jej głos drżał. Jej zapał udzielił się jemu i poczuła jego oddech na swoich piersiach.  
\- Och… - westchnęła, zaskoczona.  
Kili nie mógł nic poradzić, uśmiechnął się, a jego ręce mocno chwyciły jej wąskie biodra. W myślach modlił się, żeby mógł wytrzymać. Tauriel przez dłuższą chwilę nie ruszała się. Oparła swój podbródek na czubku jego głowy i wtedy właśnie zaczęła się poruszać.   
Zamknął swoje oczy i zobaczył gwiazdy.  
Z początku było dość niepewnie. Dla zgrabnej elfki było to coś nowego.  
\- Ach… - westchnęła i znów położyła się.  
I choć było to błogie doznanie, Kili odkrył, że jest w stanie panować nad swoim pożądaniem. Trzymał się jej mocno i poruszał się najlepiej, jak tylko mógł, a jego usta znów znalazły się na jej piersiach. Był w niej, a to jeszcze bardziej sprawiło, że z jej ust słyszał najsłodsze dźwięki w swoim życiu. Jej szczupłe, silne ramiona mocno oplotły jego.  
Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, co czuł w tej chwili. Poruszał się z nią i nie mógł wytrzymać.   
\- Tauriel – wyszeptał, po czym chwycił ją mocniej i obrócił się razem z nią, nie przerywają.   
Ona zaś zaśmiała się bezgłośnie, lądując plecami na poduszki. Wplotła palce w jego włosy, kiedy on uniósł swoją głowę i wbił się w nią mocno.  
\- Kili… Och! – westchnęła elfka.  
Tym razem było to dla niej z pewnością zaskoczenie. Poczuła mocno pożądanie, a on poczuł, jak zaciska mocno mięśnie, pręży się i wygina plecy w łuk. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, widząc coś tak wspaniałego. Wyszeptał jej imię jeszcze dwa razy, zanim do niej dołączył.  
Leżeli tak koło siebie. Złapała oddech. Wyglądała pięknie z zamkniętymi oczami. Silna i naga sylwetka, choć teraz całkiem bezbronna i wymęczona. Oczarowany nią, przysunął się, by ją dotknąć. Tauriel od razu przysunęła się do niego i przytuliła się tak, że jej głowa znajdowała się pod jego podbródkiem. Kili uśmiechnął się leniwie, głaskał jej włosy i znów poczuł dreszcz, kiedy jej dłoń znalazła się na jego klacie.  
\- Przepraszam… - w końcu powiedział czule, uśmiechając się. – Jeśli… Jeśli nie…  
\- Było wspaniale – wymamrotała ospale, całując kawałek skóry nad jego sercem. Poczuł, że jej imię teraz jest właśnie tam, jakby wypalone gorącym żelazem. – Lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażałam.   
Ten mały, niepewny uśmiech sprawił, że wyglądała bardziej jak dziewczyna w jego wieku, choć patrząc na to, że była elfką, to w istocie była młoda, jak on. Była tak nieziemska i urocza, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, ale była też młodą dziewczyną. Kili nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko odwzajemnić uśmiech i ponownie ją pocałować.  
\- Poszło szybko… - zauważył, czując, że uszy go pieką.  
\- Mamy jeszcze całą noc, by to powtórzyć – powiedziała nieśmiało.   
Nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Tej nocy była jego Panią.


End file.
